Jaune Arc/Affiliation
Affiliation Team JNPR Jaune is the team leader of Team JNPR. Beacon Academy Jaune is a student at Beacon Academy. Arc Family Jaune is the descendant of a considerable line of warriors and heroes, a lineage that he desperately seeks to live up to. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby Rose is a fellow classmate of Jaune's. Regarding Monty Oum's revelation that the series will contain "some romance", fans have speculated instances where Jaune becomes Ruby's love interest. Jaune viewed Ruby as "quirky", and expressed a desire to hang around such a quirky girl when Ruby left him to join her sister. So far they only consider each other as friends. Unfortunately she does not have much confidence in his fighting ability. Later, after Cardin had bullied Jaune for several weeks, she and Pyrrha express concern about it at the lunch table. Weiss Schnee Jaune came under the impression that Weiss was interested in him when she sarcastically cited him as an example of the boys she and Ruby would talk about if they were to become friends. As a result, he attempted to flirt with her and offered to be teammates with her. However, Weiss disliked Jaune's advances and asked a reluctant Pyrrha Nikos to intervene. Despite this, he still saved her from falling from Nevermore, and she seemed more (or less) grateful for the rescue. Yang Xiao Long Jaune was introduced to Yang through his acquaintance with Ruby. Yang appears to accept Jaune's friendship with Ruby, knowing they get along well. As such, Jaune and Yang have a cordial interaction, though she personally seems to find him unappealing. Pyrrha Nikos Jaune mostly ignored Pyrrha as he was busy flirting with Weiss, but he becomes excited when he finds out Pyrrha would like to be on his team and even compliments his leadership skills. Jaune does not notice, but Pyrrha hinted some attraction towards him, trying to get his attention while he was flirting with Weiss. During the initiation, she saves him from falling and searched for him despite she told Weiss that she intended to randomly meet her partners. When they meet again, they officially became partners, both seem to be pleased at this outcome. She later explains the nature of Aura to him, seemingly amazed that he is not aware of it, and then helps him unlock his Aura. Pyrrha notes that Jaune seems to have a particularly powerful Aura. She repeatedly tries and fails at getting Jaune to avoid making bad decisions, such as when he enters a cave that is clearly not the temple or grabs at a giant scorpion's stinger in the dark believing it to be a relic. This is most likely because Pyrrha has much confidence in Jaune's abilities such as their fight with the Death Stalker when she followed his orders without hesitation. After they returned to Beacon, Pyrrha was most happy to see Jaune turned into the leader of team JNPR. She is the first to bring up Cardin's bullying when she and Ruby notice Jaune acting depressed at the lunch table. Some time later, after Bartholomew Oobleck history class, Jaune reveals to Pyrrha that he got into Beacon by faking some transcripts because he wanted to be just like his dad, grandfather, and great grandfather, who were all heroes, which is what he wanted to be. Pyrrha insist on helping him, but he rejects her help in frustration, believing that he can't be the hero if he has to rely on others and needs to become stronger on his own. Pyrrha tries once again to reach out to him, but he tells her to just leave him alone, which hurts her greatly. Nora Valkyrie Although the two haven't had an interaction, Nora was seen confident enough in following Jaune's leadership after ordering her to deliver the final attack to the Death Stalker. Despite not knowing him very well, she quickly comes up with the idea to break Cardin's legs, after hearing about him bullying Jaune. Cardin Winchester Cardin is known as a bully and is shown to have bullied Jaune at several times in the first few weeks of them arriving at Beacon. Also Jaune is possibly forced to do Cardin's homework by the latter, and may be a way of getting Cardin himself to not reveal Jaune's secret on his entry to Beacon. Category:Affiliation pages